


All My Heart

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis has a big surprise in store for Wes. Super fluffy first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Heart

“Travis?” 

“Hush, baby. Sit back and enjoy the ride,” Travis told his partner. He had a surprise planned and Wes wasn't going to ruin it. He was driving Wes’ car since Wes didn't know where they were headed and he refused to ride Travis’ bike. He’d changed before they left, and had managed to convince Wes to change into a t-shirt and shorts. He glanced over at the other man. Wes was trying to peek in the basket Travis had set between them. He slapped his hand away.

“Hey!”

“I told you. That’s part of the surprise,” Travis said, “Calm down and let go of the reigns.”

“We've been driving for a while…”

“Almost there,” Travis told him, pulling off the highway, “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Wes laughed. 

“Indulge me?”

Wes gave him a skeptical look before sliding his eyes shut. Travis parked and went to the passenger side, opening the door and taking his hand. Wes jumped.

“Really? You’re going to lead me to your surprise? I’m gonna fall and die.”

“Do you trust me?”

Wes paused, seeming to remember the question from when Travis had to save him from the pressure plate. Travis watched him carefully, watched the emotions warring on his face. Finally, Wes stepped out of the car. 

“Okay,” Travis said, leading him with one hand and the basket in his other hand. He glanced at Wes, who gasped when they made the transition onto sand.

“A beach?”

“Shh. Just walk.”

He led him to a good spot, then let go of his hand to set up their picnic area.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet, Wes,” Travis said. He laid out the blanket and set the basket on top. He walked over to Wes again. “Okay. Open.”

Wes opened his eyes, looking to Travis, then the beach, then to the picnic setup. 

“What? …What is this?”

“Surprise! I thought we deserved a break,” Travis said, smiling and sitting down on the blanket. Wes hesitated before sitting down stiffly, glancing nervously at Travis.

“Um… okay. Now what?”

Travis could have sighed in relief from Wes just going along with it without asking too many questions. He pushed open the basket and pulled out two roast beef sandwiches and a couple of beers.

“Dinner!”

Wes smiled and took the roast beef sandwich happily. Thankfully, he had given up the cleanse a long time ago and took a healthy bite of his sandwich. Travis grinned and handed him his beer. They ate in silence for a minute before Travis got up the nerve to talk.

“How’s the hotel life?”

Wes shrugged. “The usual.”

“No interesting friends?”

“Travis, I don’t make friends at the hotel. They just leave.”

That hit Travis hard. “Oh. You have friends?” It just popped out. Much to his surprise, Wes laughed.

“Yes, Travis, I have friends. Mostly from my lawyer days, but I am capable of making friends,” he said. He was already a little flushed from the alcohol. 

“I know. We’re friends,” Travis pointed out. Wes looked over at him, puffing out his lips.

“I guess we are.”

Travis smiled a little before noticing the sky. “Ah, part of the surprise. Look.”

Wes looked up at the sunset in the sky, deep orange and yellow painted across the sky. Travis watched his face, pleased by the expression of wonder on Wes’ face. 

“What do you think?” Travis asked softly.

“Beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are,” Travis murmured, kissing Wes on the cheek. Wes looked over at him in shock. He let his fingers graze the spot where Travis had kissed him. 

“…What?”

“I said ‘you’re beautiful,’” Travis said, his heart beating fast in his chest. Wes was starting to look more and more distressed, shaking his head.

“You… you don’t want me, Travis. You’ll get over it and we’ll just go back to normal.”

“I can’t. I do want you, Wes. I've wanted you for a few months now,” Travis said with urgency in his voice. He needed Wes to know just how hard he’d fallen. “You remember that case where that guy was holding that girl hostage? And he ended up pushing her in the swimming pool and running for it? You took off your suit jacket and you jumped in that pool because she was drowning. You chose the little girl instead of the bad guy. And once you fished her out of the pool, you hugged her and put your jacket around her. You ruined your perfect suit and your perfect hair to save that little girl, and you were there for her when she needed someone. That’s when I fell in love with you.”

Wes shivered a little in the night air. It was a bit nippy for L.A. Travis took his extra blanket and wrapped it around Wes. The blond blushed and thanked him. They were close. Travis leaned even closer and waited to see if Wes would respond. Wes took a shaky breath, then closed the distance, pressing his lips to Travis’ tentatively. Travis let him explore, encouraging him by kissing back but not overdoing it by slipping his tongue in. Wes pulled away, slowly, reluctantly, and looked at Travis with a pained expression.

“Travis, I’m… obsessive. I’m an anal jerk with so many quirks that-”

“Don’t you get it? I love you. All of you. You can’t scare me off. I thought that was clear when you pointed a gun at me,” Travis said, trying to coax a smile out of Wes. Wes gave him a reluctant smile, before turning serious again.

“I’m…” He blushed even harder. “…scared.”

“Do you trust me?”

Wes looked up at him, surprised, then smiled softly. “With all my heart.”

Travis leaned forward and captured his lips again, kissing him with more passion, and this time, Wes responded with just as much passion. Travis pulled away and Wes spread out on the blanket, patting the area next to him. Travis lay down next to him and slipped his arms around him. Wes threw the blanket over them and they snuggled up, looking out at the night sky and enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story for general audiences whoaaaa I just hadn't written any fluff for a while. 
> 
> Come on, guys! Let's keep this fandom alive! Write, write, write! I love this fandom. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are absolutely adored! Thanks for reading!


End file.
